Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess
by Fuzzie
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter one: Hello  
  
Hitomi lay on the roof of the school, wondering how Van and the others were doing. Closing her eyes remembered them and what Van said as they walked up the mountain  
  
"Hitomi do you have to go back to the mystic moon?"  
  
"Yes Van, I don't want to go but I have to. My friends and family will worry."  
  
"Ok, I can't stop you so I just want you to know that I'll always be by your side." And he leaned over and kissed her on her lips softly.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi said looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"I love you, Hitomi."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
"Hitomi! Sleeping again!" A girl with brown hair yelled at her and dropped a duffle bag next to Hitomi and mad a thud.  
  
"I was not sleeping. I was day dreaming." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Oh, about what may I ask?"  
  
Hitomi told Yukari about Gaea before but she did not believe her. "Well, you don't believe me so."  
  
"Believe what?" Yukari bent down and looked at Hitomi. Sitting up Hitomi said "About Gaea."  
  
"Well, I don't because there is nothing behind the moon. And its bull."  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms "Then where did I disappear to?"  
  
"Umm." Yukari put a finger on her bottom lip "Well, I don't know, I'm not you!"  
  
"Exactly." Hitomi stood up and said "your not me so you don't know if its bull." Yukari signed, "Fine I believe you." She always did turn things around, how does she do it? Yukari walked down to the door "Anyways schools over lets go."  
  
"Ok, be down in a minute." Yukari walked down the stairs and Hitomi looked at the moon and signed.  
  
--  
  
"Van! Watch out!" a boy with black hair and blue eyes said running to Vans side and held up his sword blocking a soliders blow. "Thanks!" Van said swinging his sword and slashing a different solider. "Daren behind you!" Van yelled and the blue-eyed boy swung his sword as he turned around and slashed his head off. "Van lets go there will be more coming!"  
  
Van smashed his body against the metal door "Damn it!" Van grabbed his sword in both hands and shoved it at the doorknob, and it opened slightly Daren walking into the other room. "Their it is." Van walked down the bridge "Van! Be careful." Daren ran behind Van. "Raise Dragon armor!" Van yelled and it echo throw the large room. Nothing happened "Hmm." Closing his eyes Van thought 'Hitomi where are you? We need you."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi walked down the empty street with Yukari. Gasping Hitomi said, "He's calling!" and she looked up at the clouds. "Hitomi, what did you just say?"  
  
"He's calling."  
  
"Hitomi you said that before you disappeared too." Yukari said then gasped "If this is a joke Hitomi, your in big trouble. I mean it."  
  
"No its not." Hitomi ran to the football field and Yukari followed her. Hitomi closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Hitomi-!" Yukari put a hand over her mouth and pointed to Hitomi's back, two white wings flow out of her back. "Yukari what's the-?" Hitomi gasped as she looked at her back then she smiled "Van."  
  
"Hitomi what the matter with you?"  
  
"You still don't believe me?"  
  
"I, I, I do now." Yukari stuttered.  
  
Hitomi laughed, gasping Hitomi noticed that water was filling the field and they both soon fell in to the dark abyss. And a beam of light sarounded them then it disapread, and they opened their eyes as the water sank to their feet. "Where are we Hitomi?"  
  
"We're in Escaflowne." Hitomi said softly.  
  
"We're in what?"  
  
"Dragon armor."  
  
"A what-?"  
  
"We're moving."  
  
Yukari slid down the wall and held her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees.  
  
--  
  
"Lord Van!" Daren pointed to Escaflowne.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van screamed as it moved.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
--  
  
"Van?" Hitomi lifted her head. "Van!" she screamed and leaned on the door and was thrown to the back to the wall. "Hitomi are you ok?" Yukari lifted her head "What the! Hitomi!" Hitomi lay on the wall when her arms and legs locked onto wall. "What!? It can't!" Hitomi yelled with a bewilderment look on her face.  
  
"Hitomi what's happening!?" Yukari asked trying to pull her out of the wall.  
  
"No it-! Ahh!" Hitomi screamed as little drills drilled into her neck making blood trickle down her neck. "HITOMI!" Yukari yelled pulling as hard as she could.  
  
--  
  
"Lord Van?" Daren asked softly "Who's Hitomi?"  
  
"Hitomi is the Wing Goddess the one who wakes the sleeping Dragon."  
  
Daren gasped as he watched Escaflowne as it moved its arms in the air but it looked like it was in pain then it stopped and dropped to its knees.  
  
--  
  
Hitomi dropped to her knees. "Yukari."  
  
--  
  
Van jumped off the bridge and onto Escaflowne's door. "Open up!" Van slammed his fist on the door. Hitomi leaned over on her hands and so did Escaflowne. Van jumped off and landed on the floor as it fell and made the room shake and Daren jumped to the bottom of the room "Van are you ok?" Van looked up at the door "I'm fine." He stood next to Van and looked up at the door too.  
  
--  
  
"Hitomi, are you ok?" Yukari asked when the door opened on each side "Ahh!" and she fell out "Hitomi!" she tried to grab her but missed and closed her eyes waiting for the pain in her back "Huh?" she rolled over "Who are you?"  
  
"Hitomi!?"  
  
"Huh!? What, you know Hitomi." Yukari stood up and looked at Van.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van climbed into the cockpit and stared at her. She was hanging on the wall, her arms and legs were wrapped by little finger type things. "Van." Hitomi said weakly and the drills lifted from her neck and the fingers opened, dropping her into Vans arms "Thank you, Van."  
  
--  
  
Sorry before I posted it I forgot to check it Tee Hee ^ ^  
V 


	2. NOTE

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
NOTE  
  
Sorry about the other chapter I fix and add a pinch of new words to the other chapter. Well, I would start chapter two but it late! And I'm tried _ _ so I'll start it tomorrow! It sould be up on Sat. or Sun. Thax for R&R. Chaw.  
o z z z 


	3. We're Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter Two: We're Here!  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly fearing that all that has happened was a dream. She sat up to see that she was in the woods sleeping next to Yukari by a fire and next to her was a boy with black hair, "Its not a dream." She smiled. Where was Van? Hitomi stood up and turned looking for Van "Van?" she whispered. "Huh, what's that?" Hitomi asked herself as she heard a sound of falling water "I wonder?" she walked into the darkness, as the light of the fire seemed to disappear in the distance.  
  
Van laid on a bolder starring at the stars at the bottom of a huge waterfall. "Van?" Hitomi walked to the edge of the river and jumped rocked from rock trying to get across. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Van slide down the giant rock and met Hitomi as she finally made it across.  
  
"Looking for you. Where are we?"  
  
"Just outside of Adom." He looked at the water pouring into the river.  
  
"Then why don't we go there? That is where we're going to, right?"  
  
"No. We're going to Fanelia." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"Oh. Hey, why are you all wet, did you fall in getting over here?" she laughed.  
  
"No, I took a bath, you and Yukari can took-! Hitomi what are you doing!?"  
  
She taking of her shirt she said, "Taking a bath."  
  
"But you can take one tomorrow." He blushed as she took of her skirt. "Relax Van I'm not taking off my underwear." And she jumped in "see now you can't see me. Do you have any soap?"  
  
"Yeah" he handed her a bar of soap "Daren and Yukari seem to be get close, when you were asleep they would not stop talking."  
  
"Oh! And who is this Daren though? Is he the guy back at the fire?"  
  
"Yeah, he's like me, dragon blood runs trough him too. He bin fighting with us for two mouths now."  
  
"But I thought the fighting stop, Folken died."  
  
"Yes but Dilandau is planning to attack Fanelia, he does not like that we rebuilt Fanelia."  
  
Hitomi walked under the falling water to rise off, and lifted her self out of the water to dry "Van is that why you got Escaflowne?"  
  
"Yes." He sat next to her, she put her cheek on his shoulder and signed she was going to say something when she was cut off by Van "It will be fine." He kissed her forehead embraced her once again but did not let go this time.  
  
--  
  
Yukari sat up yawning loudly, looking around she noticed Hitomi and Van were gone. "Hitomi?"  
  
"Your up." A young man her age said looking around franticly with his hand in his dark hair.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked standing up then brushed off her skirt and eyed her bag, she need some other clothes. She always had clothes for her and Hitomi, they change on the roof after school.  
  
"I'm looking for lord Van."  
  
"Why you call him 'lord' Van?" she asked walking up to him.  
  
"Because he's a king that's why."  
  
"Oooh, he's with Hitomi."  
  
He turned around and grabbed her arms, holding them tight "How do you know? Where are they?" he said fast and grinded his teeth.  
  
Braking free, she put her finger in her mouth "Their 'both' gone. They 'DO' have a 'really' good relationship between them, right."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She slapped her head "They 'like' each other, da! They went someplace 'only'!"  
  
"But where?" he put his hand to his chin.  
  
'Your so stupid, but its really hot.' She said to herself "They'll be back."  
  
--  
  
Van moaned at the sun leaking in his eyes. Turning his head and laid his arm over his eyes. Little tickles on his neck where being made by Hitomi sleeping next to him. "Hitomi." Then he remembered what happened last night "Van." A sandy blonde girl smiled kissed him. Putting his hands around her he whispered "Lets go back, put your cloths back on." He backed away and looked her up and down, she was still in her underwear. "Oops, I forgot to change." She laughed.  
  
"Look I told you they wanted to be 'alone'!" Yukari said pointing to them " Hitomi!"  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi looked across the river and Yukari throw her bag across, she blushed as she saw Daren staring at her wiped eyed. Van looked at them and saw Daren he walked in frount of Hitomi covering her "Are you going to take another bath with Yukari?"  
  
"Yes, take Daren someplace else please. Ooh, you take a bath with him up there." She pointed to the top of the waterfall. "'Take'!?"  
  
"No, in your underwear I have 'really' good soap you can use."  
  
"Are you tempting me with soap?"  
  
She laughed and saw Yukari jump across the river with Daren. "Hi'ya 'Hitomi' need some clothes." Yukari said laughing then Daren walked behind Yukari and look at her. From that view he could see her. At this Van got pissed "Daren come on, Hitomi soap please." Van dragged him in the other way.  
  
"So!?"  
  
"So what? Ooh, no Yukari we didn't!"  
  
"Look at you your half naked, you two all over each other."  
  
"I'll tell you when we're taking a bath."  
  
--  
  
"That's all that happened, I swear I just take a swim." Hitomi told Yukari what happened. Yukari laughed "did you see Daren, Van was really jealously."  
  
"Van said you and Daren we're getting along." Hitomi opened that bag pulling out some clothes for her and Yukari.  
  
"Yeah but he's um, I don't know how to say it. Um weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He calls and friend 'lord', he was looking at even when Van was there and he cares to much about Van. Like before at the campsite he was looking all over for him. I said like he was with you and they want to be alone but no they may be in trouble, god Vans a big boy he can take care of himself." Hitomi laughed then she signed. Smiling evilly Yukari said "Lets go raid them up there, Daren saw you half naked so-!" she was cut off "But you'd see Van." Hitomi said with a smirk. "You see if Vans dressed then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
--  
  
Hitomi peek over the rock to see what they we're doing and if Van was dressed. He was and laying on a rock near by, Daren was drying off. Hitomi looked at Yukari and Yukari ran up hill and yelled "HEY! You guys Ready!? Oops!" she throw her hands on her mouth to hide her laughs. Hitomi sat next to Van to find him sleeping, she laid down next to him and he wrapped him arms around her and moaned. Kissing his lips softly she woke up "Van, its time to go. I did not know you could see it from here." She looked at a huge castle and a town floating in the air "It looks like Folken's castle."  
  
"It is."  
  
--  
  
Tee Hee. Some weird fluff! I don't know where it come from but hey. R&R! Thanks for reviewing everyone ^_^ 


	4. Vote

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
NOTE!!  
  
Ok, I don't know if Yukari should be with Daren or Gaddess. Please HELP me and I don't want to disappoint you so VOTE!  
  
A. Yukari and Daren she never falls for Gaddess.  
  
B.Yukari brakes Daren's heart and goes with Gaddess.  
  
C.Yukari brakes Gaddess's heart and goes with Gaddess.  
  
OR none she never falls with anyone (if you really want that).  
  
OK! Pick A, B, C, or D. and say WHY but YOU DON'T HAVE TO! But if you want to, you can! Tee hee thanks for reviewing.  
  
OH and I'm starting school tomorrow (NOOOO! O_o ) so I'll update every other week or so and on Saturdays & Sundays but maybe on weekdays.  
  
TTFN! Thanks and this vote will deside where Yukari goes (I think!?) thanks again! Bye! 


	5. Ruby

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter three: Ruby  
  
Hitomi looked out the castle flying in the air. "Van how do people get up there?" Hitomi asked shading her eyes from the sun as she still was looking at it.  
  
"Well, if the really need to we fly them down." Daren interrupted.  
  
"Uh yeah, that's right." Van said looking at Daren standing next to Hitomi.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"Well, Daren can fly too. We, Allen, and me were on our way to Dryden's but on the way we stumbled upon him and had his wings out. So, we helped him and Daren wanted to pay us back-!"  
  
"And because we were the same." Daren added and Van looked at him.  
  
"Oh so you mean you have dragon blood too?" Hitomi asked Daren and he nodded.  
  
Yukari stood be hide them staring at her shoe. She had no idea what they were talking about. She stared out into the desert that was under the cliff they stood on. A giant bull was running on the dusty dry ground. It was pulling a. . . what the hell was it pulling Yukari said to herself "Mira!" she yelled pointing to the bull. "What!?" they all said turning to her.  
  
"Spanish, Mira means look! Remember Hitomi?"  
  
"Oh, oops I forgot." Hitomi looked that the bull "is that the Abaharki?"  
  
"Yup." Van said pulling off his red shirt he wore to protect him from the sun. "Daren that Yukari back to the castle and get her a room next to Hitomi, ok."  
  
"Ok." Daren said and he too pulled the dark blue shirt over his head. Yukari looked at his shoulder blades and her eyes grow as fast as his wing flying out of his back. "Ok, we'll see you later. Yukari, lets go." Daren said.  
  
Yukari nodded and Daren picked her p in his arms and fly away with a stroke of his wings. Feathers floated all around Van and Hitomi. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." Hitomi said and watched Van extract his wings. Hitomi smiled and hugged him as a scoped her up in his arms.  
  
--  
  
"Sooooo. . .!" Yukari said as she watched the floating city get closer and closer.  
  
"So what?" Daren asked looking at her.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me something about yourself."  
  
"Why do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Well, its nice to know about some one your going to spend time with."  
  
"Ok, what do you want to know?"  
  
"About your childhood."  
  
"Ok, when I was little I lived in the middle of know where. I don't even know its name now. My mother tried her hardest to keep my sister and me safe. My father was a blacksmith and he worked in a small village that we just outside of. My father tot my sister and me how to sword fight. Simple and short there you go."  
  
"What happened to them now?" Yukari said in a somewhat sad voice.  
  
Daren froze in mid air. "Well, they died. Exeapte for my sister. I don't know where she is though. Our village was attacked but we ran, we where lucky we were outside the village. That's when Van and Allen found me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Its ok-!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Allen, Millerna, Gaddes. Its nice to see you all again!" Hitomi hugged Millerna.  
  
"Hitomi, Van it's nice to see you too." Millerna said and dragged Hitomi into the next room.  
  
Allen stood in front of Van and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Van do you think we could maybe stock up on so things."  
  
"Sure but I don't know I all of you could come up. I would not be able to get you all there."  
  
Allen laughed "No, no Van only a few of us will come up."  
  
"Oh, well how long will you be staying?" Van asked with a smile.  
  
"A day or two. Not long we have to get to Torushina soon."  
  
"Oh, ok well I have to fetch Hitomi. We'll meet you outside with every body that's going up into the city."  
  
Allen nodded and watched Van stumble out of the room and into the hall.  
  
--  
  
Yukari gripped her bag tight as they landed on the ground. The city was a small peaceful place and a few women walking about. The houses where small but big enough to fit a family of four.  
  
Daren placed her on the ground. "Here we are."  
  
"Yes, were are we going?"  
  
"Over there." Daren pointed to the middle of the city where a huge castle stood. "We're going there!" Yukari fell backwards hitting the ground. A ruby fell from her pocket hitting the ground with her. "Ouch! Huh oh I forgot I had that."  
  
"Had what, oh yeah that. Why does Van want you to hold on to it?"  
  
"I don't know?" Yukari said holding it in her two fingers. "Its pretty though, maybe he's going to go give it to Hitomi." A smile played on her lips. Daren rolled his eyes "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Hey, wait up! Stop ignoring me! I said wait!!" Yukari ran after him.  
  
--  
  
Hitomi smiled at Millerna "That's great!" Millerna put a hand on belly and smiled.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you in here?" Van entered the room "Its time to go."  
  
Millerna looked at Hitomi and smiled "I guess its time to go. See ya later Hitomi." Millerna walked out and waved.  
  
"Hitomi we have to go." Van looked at Hitomi. Hitomi had a dreamy look in her eyes "Yes, lets go." Hitomi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Allen stood outside of the large ship, Gaddes and Millerna stood with him. "Van, we'll need another hour to get ready. Can you come back?" Allen asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll need to get Daren so we can bring more people up faster. Bye see you later."  
  
Van released his wings and feathers floated down to the dry earth (or Geae!). Picking up Hitomi they flew up to the city.  
  
--  
  
"Wow! This room is huge!" Yukari said running into the middle of the room. Smiling her jumped on the four-post bed, sinking into the feather mattress. "Oh this bed is so comfy." The cover and the rest of the bed muffled her voice. "Hey stop we got to go see where Van is!"  
  
Yukari grunted and turned over "Chill about Van! Member what happened last time you have to let Van be a big boy, ok! He'll get really mad if you keep butting in his life!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Um. . . huh!" He sat next to her "Your right. Now its time for me to ask you a question."  
  
"What?" she grinned looking in his eyes.  
  
--  
  
Sorry there's no fluff but hey I updated right well thanks. Letter A won. . . I think. Well y/d won there we go. Nothing really happens in this chapter but hey. Thanks to all who R&R. R&R for more chapters! 


	6. Dilandau comes into the picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter Four: Dilandau Comes Into the Picture  
  
Hitomi and Van pushed open the castle doors, chatting and giggling. "Hitomi I'll show you to your room." Van grabbed her armed.  
  
"Ok." She giggled.  
  
They ran through the giant halls and passed many doors and windows. "Van, where are we going?" she asked still being pulled by the handsome raven- haired boy.  
  
"I'm going to show you your room."  
  
"But why are we r-!"  
  
"Shh be quiet." He whispered and so he came to a stop. Pushing a thick door like all the other doors open, he pulled her in and shut the door.  
  
"Van why do we have to be quiet?"  
  
"I don't want Daren to know where here. He's on my back like every second." Pulling her into his arms he looked into her eyes.  
  
Hitomi smiled as a warm feeling came over her. Sinking into his strong tan arms she signed and moaned at the same time "Van."  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chill! Van and Hitomi are all grown up!" Yukari said lying on her 'new' bed and staring at her ceiling. Daren paced back and forth "I know. . ." sliding of her bed she walked up to the bark haired boy and placed her arms around his neck. "Lets get you to not think about Van and Hitomi." She pressed her face into his.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kissing his lips gently they fell onto the soft fluffy bed. Pulling away Van said, "Hitomi not that I want to stop but aren't we saposta pick up Allen and the others. . . ?"  
  
"Oh what a mood killer but yes." They got up and walked to Yukari's room and opened the door "Oh sorry!" they both turned away and Daren threw Yukari off him. Yukari sign.  
  
He's to protective and smothering Van. Van does not need you there all the time. Why is he so devoted to him?  
  
Shaking her head she walked out of the room grabbing Hitomis arm. "Tell him you got Vans back!" She whispered into her best friends ear. "I know! He's to protective! Van lets go." She grabbed his arm and they locked arms. As they walked to the sides of the city.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Van and Hitomi?" the choppy haired woman said. Allen walked behind her and placed two hands on her shoulders "Calm down Millerna." He kissed her check, giggling she put a hand on her belly and smiled.  
  
"Hey their they are." Gaddess pointed to two winged man with two women floating in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There they are!" slipped out of his mouth. "Dilandau, what are we going to do?" Grabbing to binoculars he looked at the king and his 'guests'. "Who is that? They brought another girl. Is she a wing goddess too?"  
  
"Well shall we go and attack them now?" Chesta asked pulling his head forward.  
  
As he watched Yukari he said dazed "no one touch the girl with brown hair! She's mine!" he smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Well hello, who are you?" Gaddess graded Yukari's soft hand. Daren stare at Yukari smile and giggle.  
  
What is this feeling? It hurts to see him kiss her! But why?  
  
"I'm Yukari, and what is your name?" she asked flirttashly.  
  
Hitomi smiled and walked over to Millerna with Van be her side. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Why, are you sick?" Van asked Millerna.  
  
"No, I'm having a baby!" she cheered "isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yes it is, but who's the father?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lets go!" he shouted and the charged down a nearby cliff ready to attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I finally got a new chapter! Please read and review and thank you if you did!! ^_^ 


	7. The Prize!

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter Five: The Prize!  
  
Millerna smiled warmly at Van "Allen is. Van you need to see us more."  
  
Hitomi laughed "Van, you have not seen them since I left?"  
  
"Uhhhh. . ." He blushed.  
  
Yukari and Gaddes walked and he informed her all about what was going on. "A couple of months ago, Vans brother, Folken, wipe out his kingdom. As a sol survivor and king he had to revenge his country, but Folken called the Wing Goddess, Hitomi, to annihilate Gaea."  
  
Yukari nodded "So, Folken is the bad guy here? And why would Hitomi destroy the world or Gaea?"  
  
"No, the Wing goddess has the chose to, if her wish is to then Escaflowne will destroy Gaea. That's why Folken called Hitomi, he knew that was her wish. But Van stole Escaflowne and that's when he meet Hitomi. Then he went to talk to his brother, but one of his solders betrayed him, but his life was taken too."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, know why did they get Escaflowne this time?"  
  
"Well, they stole it from Dilandau, he was one of Folkens Slayers."  
  
She put her hands in her pocket. 'what's that?' she thought. Pulling the stone from her pocket she held it to the sun, "Oh yes, I forgot I had this, do you know what it is?" she handed it him and he studied it.  
  
"It looks like the stone Hitomi had to summon Escaflowne, better give this to her." He handed it back to her small frail hand. She admired it one more time before she gave it back.  
  
Hitomi talked to Millerna as she waited for Van to come back down with Daren.  
  
"Hitomi! Here, Van told me to hold on to this. Gaddes told me all 'bout the time you came to Gaea."  
  
"He did?" she said and looked at the ruby and stroked it with her thumb.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He grinned ear to ear as he speeded down the hill.  
  
'I'll get you. I'll get both of you Van and that girl.' Dilandau thought to himself. Pulling out his sword, he listened to the sound it made, he loved the sound of steel being pulled from its holder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A gasp escaped her lips "The stone glowed red!" her head turned fast to see a dust cloud being made by the Slayers. "Attack!" could be heard coming at them.  
  
"Every one, out here now!" Millerna yelled. A bunch of men and some woman ran out side ready. Allen walked in front of Millerna and whispered "Get Hitomi, Yukari and your self inside now!"  
  
"Okay!" she pulled the two girls into the large ship and closed the door.  
  
Hitomi tightened her hold on the stone and closed her eyes. 'Please, stay away!' the sandy blonde said to herself "Van."  
  
'Damn it! She went inside! I'll have to get her my self!' as he came to the door he sliced an opponent that stood in his way and forced the door open.  
  
The three women stared at the door as it shock from the force. Hitomi grabbed the sword from Millerna's sheath, ready. "Hitomi don't!" Yukari grabbed her arm that was holding the sword engraved with a rose on it. Hitomi looked at her best friend, when the door busted open. "A-ha! I got you!" The red-eyed man grabbed Yukaris arm and yanked out her outside.  
  
"AHH! Let go of me! NOW!" the brownish red haired girl screamed.  
  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" he laughed.  
  
"Yukari!" Hitomi yelled and swung the rose blade at him. He jumped back and thrown his prize over his shoulder. Kicking and screaming, he throw her over to his horse.  
  
"Yukari!" Gaddess yelled and kicked a guy in the belly and watched him fall to the ground. Running over to where Dilandau was and tried to save the damsel in distress, but some one knocked him on the back of his head and he too, fell to the ground.  
  
Van and Daren landed and pulled out their weapons when Dilandau whistled loudly "I got what I wanted. Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok I hope you liked and please R&R! 


	8. Why Did You Kidnap ‘Me’?

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: What happens after Hitomi goes back home. What will happen to the Abaharki and Van if, Hitomi returns with someone else? But what if this someone is also a wing goddess. Will the dragon armor be waken for real this time. This is after the movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Escaflowne: The return of the wing goddess  
  
Chapter Eight: Why Did You Kidnap 'Me'!?  
  
Yukari opened her eyes slowly. Realizing that she was not with Hitomi, she sat up quickly.  
  
"Your awake," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Yukari asked scared, but remained calm.  
  
"Heh, I'm Dilandau, and what's your name?" He walked up to her and trapped her between him and the wall.  
  
Her breathing became deeper, "Why do you want to know!? TAKE ME BACK!"  
  
"Aw, why would I do that? It was hard enough getting you," His head was close to hers. Especially his lips, they there like a puzzle, they would fit perfect. She could tell that his lips intended that to, so she turned her head away.  
  
Dilandau pulled away knowing that it would not happen. "I'll send some one to get you new clothes."  
  
"But I don't need knew clothes?" she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you do," he looked at her clothes. Yukari followed his eyes as they drifted at her body and surly she did need new clothes. Her shirt had a big rip at her side and a smaller one over her left breast. She blushed as it almost exposed her whole breast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT!" Hitomi yelled into the air at the direction that Dilandau kidnapped her best friend.  
  
"Hitomi, come inside you'll get cold," a pair of strong arms rapped around her "I know your upset but don't worry, we'll get her back."  
  
"Thank you Van," Hitomi turned around, "But I'm just worried because when Dilandau took Yukari he said 'let's go I GOT WHAT I WANT'! what do you thing THAT means Van! Huh!"  
  
Van opened his mouth to say something but no words left his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She's gone. Why, would Dilandau take Yukari?' Daren sat outside on top of the Caraven. (did I say and spell that right?) He stood up and stared at the stars, 'Oh, why do I feel bad inside?'  
  
He walked inside and into the stables. Signing, he got on one of the horses. Riding out of the Caraven and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukari laid on the bed, she did not want to think that it would become 'her' bed. She felt like she was going to fall apart inside, a wimper excaped her lips. She never cried, never. It's not that she tried not to her body never let her, even when she need to.  
  
As she laid, only one thing come into mind, Daren. . . but then Gaddes. . . and then Hitomi. She had mixed feelings, but so could not chose.  
  
A knock come to the door, and a girl that was about fifteen with red brides at came just under her shoulders stepped in. She had a hancerchif tied over head and a apron that almost the size of her brown dress.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding, please excuse me if I am. But Lord Dilandau wanted me to give you some new clothes,"  
  
"Oh, thank you," Yukari grinned warmly, and the girl smiled back.  
  
"My name is Tifa, and I'll be your maid,"  
  
"What, m-m-my maid!" Yukari's jaw dropped open, "No, no I really don't need a maid."  
  
"But. . . I have to," Tifa's face seemed uneasy.  
  
"What? You really don't have to, that's unnecessary, really!"  
  
"But. . . Lord Dilandau said I have to," her head shock slightly.  
  
"He said WHAT!" Yukari stood up "WHERE IS THAT BASTERED!"  
  
"What, no don't-!" Tifa tried to stop the red haired woman but Yukari already walked out and was hunting him down.  
  
Yukari's pretty face turned into angry woman's. She stomped down the hall with the little red head trying to stop her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's a WHAT!" Dilandau's face light up.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. Theirs a glow about her that I sense," Chesta said and lowered his saluted arm. When the door busted open, and a screaming Yukari walked in. Tifa hind behind the door, peeking in.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! MAKING HER DO THAT! I DON'T NEED A MAID, SO DON'T MAKE OTHER PEOPLE DO MY WORK!" Yukari screamed at Dilandau as he smiled.  
  
'Mmmm, she's pretty when she's mad' He laid back and took the insults.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry its short but I'll update soon. Please R&R 


End file.
